Reese
Reese is a character that belongs to http://scratchfriends.wikia.com/wiki/User:ReeseandScarlett. Appearance Reese is a basic human being. He has brown hair that's pretty long in the front, swept to the side a little bit. He has light blue eyes, and has no visible nose. He wears a cyan long-sleeved shirt, and wears shoes that are the exact same color. His pants are also long, and are pure black. He is occasionally seen in different outfits from Unison League mostly because he has no life and is also a huge narcissist and sometimes other stuff. Origin Reese was originally from a town called Freezhel, a very cold and snowy place. He lived in a small house, with nothing much except for a bedroom. Reese was intrigued by the magical arts, and hid away his secret books and accessories to keep it a secret due to fear that people would burn him (like anyone even does that anymore). This all went well until a nearby lab breakout caused strange scorpion-like icicle creatures dubbed Freezonoids to grow in size, terrorizing the entire town. Since Reese is an oblivious and lazy shithead, he was completely unaware of what happened until the townspeople started to flee. He caught a glimpse of one of the creatures and saw the destruction. This gave Reese severe PTSD. There were several corpses littered everywhere, and since that day, Reese has vowed to send the Freezonoids into extinction. He still hasn't started. Powers Reese, having trained in the arts of dark magic and wizardry, can cast spells of ice to obliterate foes. His main source of power comes from the Arctic Nuke tome he found one day, greatly amplifying the damage and size of the spells he casts. Without it, his spells are very weak and do not cover a wide area of effect. The tome also grants him a very powerful spell, also named Arctic Nuke. This ice missile spell can destroy a very large area quickly if cast at full power. Reese also owns a sword dubbed the Beam Blade. This sword is enchanted with neutral magic, which can send a wave of energy in the direction that the sword is swung when charged. It can also summon multiple blue bullets that quickly pummel a specified target. Other than that, it's a pretty decent sword with some good power when it hits. Personality Reese is a pretty big asshole. He won't hesitate to insult enemies based off of past quotes they have said or some action they have done. He often throws jokes and shitty memes out there, too. Reese has a very solid defense around his emotions, so any counter-insults that come at him won't get him to snap. He simply shrugs it off and counter-counter insults. Reese is also very laid-back. He's pretty chilled-out (CUE LAUGH TRACK) and enjoys loafing around. Trivia Reese was originally going to be ReeseandScarlett's real self, but he was changed to be his own character. The current version of Reese is a revised version of the original drawing.